The darkness that bring me light
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Loki seul le sait, mais Hela est sa fille, et il aurait aimé pouvoir toujours rester de son côté. Mais les promesses que l'on fait à un enfant sont rarement respectés.


**Parce que le fait que Hela soit la fille de Loki est adorable. Ne le niez pas.**

* * *

\- Père... pourquoi Odin veut-il m'emprisonner?

Tiré de sa lecture, Loki regarda la petite fille qui le fixait d'un air inquisiteur, presque inquiet.

\- Où as-tu entendu cela?

\- Je voulais lui proposer de s'entraîner avec moi... comme ça, quand je serai plus grande, nous pourrons mener d'horribles guerres destructrices ensemble! Mais je l'ai entendu parler avec ses conseillers... et il a dit que parce que j'étais dangereuse, que j'aimais tuer des gens et les voir souffrir, il allait m'enfermer et qu'ainsi ils seront protégés!

Loki roula des yeux. Il était bien heureux d'être adopté parfois - souvent - , il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un d'aussi idiot et arrogant qu'Odin soit son vrai père. Soupirant, il posa son livre et se tourna vers sa fille, qui, loin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, arborait un air énervé.

\- Écoute, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ce vieil imbécile. Et ne te plains pas de ce que tu es, comme il voudrait que tu le fasses, au contraire, sois-en fière. Tu es la déesse de la Mort, Hela, c'est normal que ton désir le plus profond soit de voir des champs de bataille baignant dans le sang. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? Tu ne peux pas changer ta nature et c'est pour cela que tu dois en tirer des avantages. Et peu importe ce que disent les autres. S'ils t'embêtent, tue-les et puis voilà.

\- D'accord! Toi aussi tu fais ça?

Le dieu de la discorde laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Souvent, oui.

\- ...Père.. quand je répandrai la mort sur Asgard et dans tout l'Univers, tu m'aideras?

\- Mais oui. Tu peux me laisser maintenant s'il te plaît, je voudrais finir ce livre sans que tu ne m'interrompes dans ma lecture.

\- C'est bien de lire? Je trouve que ça a l'air ennuyeux moi. C'est long. Mais c'est bien quand c'est long parfois, comme quand tu étrangles quelqu'un par exemple. Je peux essayer de lire avec toi?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que celui-ci t'intéresse. Va en chercher un autre.

\- Trouve-moi en un!

\- Bon...

Exaspéré, Loki se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, cherchant du regard un quelconque livre qui pourrait occuper voire instruire sa fille.

Puis il s'arrêta sur un ouvrage. Il hésita un instant, mais se décida finalement à le prendre.

Il revint à sa place, tendant l'objet à la petite fille qui le prit avec curiosité.

\- De quoi cela parle-t-il?

\- Regarde toi-même.

\- C'est l'histoire d'Agard? Oh, il y a des géants de glace dedans... et ça parle de guerre, c'est génial! Je vais apprendre plein de choses pour mes futures batailles!

\- Hm.

Loki ne voulait pas en parler. Qu'elle lise ce livre, et qu'elle se fasse ses propres idées sur ces événements.

Il haussa un sourcil en sentant sa fille grimper sur ses genoux et s'y installer comme si de rien n'était, en arborrant un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime, Père! Et un jour je serai aussi puissante que toi!

\- Tu l'es déjà, lui dit le Dieu avec un demi-sourire.

Il tenait à sa fille bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Odin voulait l'enfermer..? Eh bien Loki allait tout faire pour la protéger. Et si elle voulait détruire le monde, et bien il l'y aidera.

* * *

Asgard s'effondrait. Asgard, mais aussi tous ses souvenirs, son chez-lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire... et sa famille. Bon, d'accord, il lui restait toujours cet abruti de frère qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, l'air défait par ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux. Le peuple était sain et sauf, oui... mais pas _elle._

Elle avait commis le pire des crimes, voulait réaliser son rêve le plus cher. Accomplir son destin... mais, à quoi sert une déesse de la Mort si ce n'est pas à semer le désastre autour d'elle?

Et Odin qui avait osé l'enfermer, puis leur annoncer que Hela était leur sœur... il lui avait encore pris quelque chose auquel il tenait et se l'était appropriée pour s'en servir.

Et Loki avait dû faire un choix... écouter, pour une fois, l'horrible partie gentille et généreuse qui était en lui. Tout ça pour sauver un monde auquel il avait jugé jusque là qu'il n'appartenait pas. Même s'il fallait perdre un être cher en plus...

Mais tout comme celui d'une déesse de la Mort, le destin d'un Dieu de la Discorde n'est pas voué au bonheur. Loin de là.


End file.
